Olvidar, vivir, sonreir
by horeades
Summary: Kirito logró salvar a miles de personas de sus mayores pesadillas, pero... uno de ellos, Angel, se quedó congelado dentro del juego, sin vida, sin alma, no era nadie. Siete años después, Angel despierta de aquel profundo coma, dándose cuenta que su vida no es real, que su historia no es real si no virtual. Ésto hace que se sumerja en un nuevo juego.
1. Vuelta

Vuelta

**Año 2024 (Pov normal)**

-¿¡Por qué no se despierta!? -Dijo un hombre mirando el cuerpo de un chico tumbado en la cama.

-Parece que su cerebro no se recupera con tanta velocidad... -Dijo el doctor mirando un cuaderno

-Es solo un niño de once años, -Dijo él mirando a su hermano pequeño- le habéis quitado el NerveGear... ¿Por qué coño no está despierto?

-No lo sé... -Dijo el médico mirando con pena el cuerpo del chico- lo único que podemos hacer es espera.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? -Dijo él.

-El que haga falta -Respondió él sin pensar.

**Año 2030 (Pov Angel)**

-Angel... -Oí dentro de mi cabeza- hoy es tu cumpleaños... ya tienes dieciocho... pero... -noté como una lagrima calló sobre mi camisón- no te despiertas. ¿debería rendirme?

Hacía tiempo que no oía nada, desde lo que pasó en SAO yo... no he vivido una vida real. Cada día, sin tiempo, sin espacio, sumido en mis pensamientos. La oscuridad era temible, día a día lo pasaba en la penumbra pero... yo... no era capaz de despertar. Lo único que quería era tener la fuerza para poder levantarme, poder hablara, volver a sentir... volver a amar.

La luz apareció de la nada, poco a poco iba distinguiendo colores y formas. ¿Que cojones? Pensé cuando vi a mi hermano llorando sobre mi regazo. Le miré, parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia, intenté hablar pero... mi voz no salía. Pasé mi mano sobre su hombro, sus llantos se paralizaron y giró lentamente su cabeza hacia mi.

Saltó desde la silla hasta la pared, estaba atónito, sorprendido... bueno lo estaba flipando. Me incorporé con dificultad... mientras veía como el viento hacía ondear la suave tela de la cortina. Se acercó a mi, despacio, con la suficiente calma para poder tragar la situación.

-¿Cuanto tiempo? -Dije con la voz rasgada.

-¿Cómo? ¿A que te...?

-¿Cuanto hace que Kirito ganó el juego? -Dije con una inmensa dificultad.

-Seis años... -Dijo él dejándome acojonado.

-No... -notaba como mi voz se recuperaba poco a poco- no puede ser.

-Así es, -Dijo sin pestañear- pero ya estás aquí.

-Joder, -Dije un poco nervioso- se que va a sonar raro pero... no me acuerdo de tu nombre.

-Simon, -Dijo me hermano con un tono de piel blanquecino- tu te llamas Angel, por si no recuerdas lo demás.

-Sé como me llamo, -Dije- Her -de repente me di cuenta de que iba a decir el nombre del juego- sí Angel.

(**Pov normal)**

Angel tuvo que rehabilitarse para poder volver a su "vida", por suerte todo estaba como lo dejó. Su cuarto, con la cama deshecha, sus libros en el suelo y el ordenador con el juego de Sword Art Online aún instalado. Eso fue lo primero que hizo, desinstalarlo, e intentar olvidar lo que había vivido en aquel mundo, pero... si lo pensaba bien, en ese mundo de locos, había vivido feliz.

** (Pov Angel)**

Me conecté en Internet, y en Google me puse a buscar casos de gente que le había pasado algún caso parecido que a mí, pero nada. Nadie había vivido nada, nada parecido a lo mío claro. Sin querer empecé a recordar mis días en Aincrad.

Recordé lo que era blandir una espada, oler la madera de un arco y sentir las ganas de ganar. Recordé a mis amigos, en especial a dos de ellos, Kirito y Sílica, tal vez por ellos empecé a pelear junto a los caballeros de la hermandad de la sangre donde casi me matan y aah... lo hecho de menos.

Empecé a buscar otra cosa,_ "Realidad virtual, juegos de rol"___mientrás leía cosas en diferentes páginas encontré algo realmente interesante, algo llamado _"La semilla del mundo". _Al parecer ésto permite crear juegos de realidad virtual, lo cual, a mi parecer, molaba mucho.

Volví a Google, donde empecé a buscar, "los mejores juegos de realidad virtual", entonces lo encontré. Mi nuevo inicio, mi destino, mi vida... todo en un juego.


	2. Sentirse vivo

Sentirse vivo

**Año 2030 (Pov Angel)**

Recuerdo aquel día con una gran satisfacción, me desperté con más energía que mi cuerpo pudiera soportar por lo qué salté de la cama. Conecté el ordenador, el cual tenía un mensaje en la pantalla que me llenó de ilusión, pero a la vez de temor.

_Instalación completada. _

_¡Empieza a jugar!_

Mi dedo titubeó antes de pulsar el botón, recordé lo que pasó hace nueve años, la imagen era la misma, pero era una situación diferente. Tenía miedo, cogí mi NerveGear pero... estaba asustado, ¿y si no despertaba?

Sin embargo aunque mi mente dijera que no debía hacerlo, mi corazón me decía que pertenecía a ese mundo, a un mundo irreal. Aquí era devil, te perecerá una tontería pero... allí me sentía vivo, sentía que... había nacido para eso. Ya lo sé, será muy raro, aún soy consciente de eso, pero en ese momento, no podía decir que no, no podía negar lo que era.

Miré el casco que tenía en mis manos, lo conecté y me lo puse sobre mi cabeza. Todo se volvió negro, pero tal vez, ese era mi destino. Me tumbé en la cama, todos mis pensamientos se unieron en uno, unas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza. Mi entrenamiento al lado de Kirito, las constantes peleas con Sílica y darme cuenta de que me enamoré sin poder decírselo, los caballeros de la sangre... todo pasó por mi cabeza antes de pronunciar...

-Link Start -Al decir esas dos palabras caí en un profundo sueño, el sueño de mi vida.

Me desperté, la hierva rozaba mi cuerpo mientras era mecida por la suave brisa. Mi pelo moreno rozaba el verde manto con delicadeza mientras que mis azules ojos observaban el infinito cielo que se expandía sobre mí.

Me senté, cruzando mis piernas, me pregunté cuanto habían cambiado las cosas en comparación con SAO. Abrí el panel, las cosas, por suerte para mí, habían cambiado muy poco. El inventario brilló sobre mis ojos, lo abrí. Los objetos que había conseguido se mantenían en sus lugares, mi nivel era el mismo, todo lo que había logrado en Aincrad seguía en sus mismas condiciones.

Bajé mi mirada para ver las ropas que llevaba, iba de blanco, parecía un paciente de un hospital. Me puse una camisa blanca de lino mejorada, unos pantalones ajustados marrones y unos botines negros. Empecé a investigar entre mis cosas, cuando vi una capa que me cuadraba.

Abrí mi inventario de armas, saqué dos espadas idénticas, las cuales estaban unidas a un cinturón. Las colgué a mi cintura,dejando que sobresalieran de la capa, también saqué un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas, me lo colgué a la espalda.

Caminé por la pradera hasta encontrar un rio, no muy ancho, serpenteaba intentando no tocar la zona del bosque. Miré con tranquilidad la zona, entonces encontré a una chica que estaba practicando con la espada.

Me reí con suavidad, la espada era demasiado pesada para ella, solo con verla, me di cuenta de que sus movimientos eran bastante torpes y poco refinados. Sus piernas eran estáticas, sus brazos lentos y su cintura... mejor no hablemos de su cintura. Me acerqué a ella, no con demasiado aire de prepotencia pero... había que admitir que lo hacía de pena.

-Hola, -Dijo ella con la mirada fija en un objetivo.

-Em... -Dije llevándome los dedos a la barbilla- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, -Dijo ella señalando mi cuello con la punta de su espada- puedo sola, gracias.

Hice un movimiento de pies y golpee su espada con la mía, juro que no lo hice fuerte. Ella la soltó ¿Qué guerrero deja caer su espada? La cogí del suelo, era pesada y al herrero que la hubiera hecho era para colgarlo en la plaza de una ciudad.

-En serio, ni se te ocurra gastar más esta espada... -Dije sujetándola por el filo para entregársela.

-¿Tu que sabes de espadas? -Dijo ella intentando provocarme

-Es muy pesada, lo cual hace que tu cuerpo pierda gran parte de su equilibro cuando la empuñas. Seguramente te vendría mejor un estoque, o una espada corta pero una espada larga de ese material es absurdo para una chica con unos brazos como los tuyos. ¿sigo?

-Vale, sabes de espadas, -Dijo ella cogiendo su arma- pero yo no tengo dinero para nada mejor... así que me tendré que conformar. -Dijo ella blandiendo la espada de una forma poco artística- por cierto me llamo Ary.

-Hereo... -Dije abriendo mi inventario, saqué una espada fina y la dejé caer sobre los brazos de Ary- anda utiliza ésta, es una espada muy buena, de las mejores que tengo.

-Y esa acción de caridad... -Dijo Ary- ¿de dónde viene?

-De la pena que das viendo como usas la espada, -Dije riéndome- La verdad es que era penosa.

-Gracias... -Dijo ella con un tono irónico- eres muy simpático. -Dijo ella con un tono irónico- Bueno me voy, tengo que montar el campamento, adiós.

-Bueno pues... -Dijo él- me voy. Por cierto, ¿la ciudad más cercana?

-Quédate aquí esta noche... -Dijo ella rodando los ojos- voy a buscar leña.

Me quedé parado, decidí limpiar la espada, su mango marrón y su hoja azul cielo resplandecían después de media hora. Miré a mi alrededor, empuñe una de mis espadas y empecé a practicar haciendo sombras. Conocía lo que era estar cerca de la muerte, también lo que podía hacer una espada para salvarte.

-Ala... -Dijo Ary con un montón de madera sobre sus brazos- increíble.

Guardé las espadas en sus vainas, y caminé a donde estaba la hoguera. Me senté en frente de la pila de madera, en este juego las se eran diferentes que en SAO, el olor, el sabor, el color... todo. Era increíble, no sabía que esas cosas podían ocurrir. Me gustaba lo real que era ¡, lo bien que me hacía sentir... lo vivo que me sentía.

-Bueno, -Dije fijándome en el montón que tenía delante- ¿cómo lo encendemos?

Ella sonrió, extendió su mano y después su brazo. Una pequeña llama se prendió sobre ella, y los pequeños destellos caían sobre la madera prendiéndola. Me gustaba eso de la magia pero no lo comprendía demasiado bien.

Me desconecté del juego, pensando que al día siguiente no sería un día demasiado duro.


End file.
